


Coming Out of the Closet

by FightTheThorn



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bullying, Kidnapping, Moral Lessons, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Basilio attempts to teach Chrom a lesson about "friendship" and keeping up his guard. Chrom learns something about Lon'qu, and now he knows something about Basilio he wasn't sure he ever wanted to know.





	Coming Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested this story. I thought it was a fun idea, so I ran with it.

It was supposed to be safe in the West-Khan’s castle. Chrom and the Shepherds were invited to stay with Basilio while they considered their next move. After a long, boring discussion, Chrom decided he needed a walk. A walk without his loyal bodyguard, Frederick, or his close friend, Robin. They’d been talking about what the next step would be for _days_ now. Or, at least, that’s what it felt like. Chrom just needed to stretch his legs and rest his mind for a little.

And that’s when he turned the corner and felt a massive hand reach up from behind him, forcing the palm over his mouth, -- but it nearly covered his whole face -- pulling him tight against an equally large body while at the same time another hand took his right arm at the wrist and pulled it roughly behind his back. He shouted, squirming under their grip.

His captor led him down the hallway, stifling his cries for help before kicking open a door and leading Chrom inside. The room wasn’t what Chrom was expecting, well, he expected to be whisked out of the castle, but this was even more unusual. It was a bedroom, with a large Victorian style bed that sat directly across from the door and a side table beside it along with a large writing desk. In the corner of the room were a set of red velvet curtains blocking off, what Chrom assumed was, a closet. Without warning, the captor pressed him into the bed, removing the hand over his mouth to focus on lashing rope around both of his arms, folded and flat against one another.

“Let me go!” Chrom shouted, flexing his muscles and wriggling. “I’ll bring the might of -.” He was cut off as the hand clamped over his mouth again.

Basilio’s gritty bass shushed him and tutted quietly before he leaned down close, his weight hard on Chrom’s back, as he whispered in his ear. “Princes and Kings shouldn’t be left unguarded when they’re this easy to capture.” He removed his hand with a hearty chuckle.

“Basilio! Oh, I thought you were an assassin or a kidnapper or-.” He cut him off again, forcing some cloth into his mouth and then another black cloth tight between his teeth and tied behind his head. Chrom began squirm again, his muffled threats and indignation falling on deaf ears.

Basilio didn’t stop applying rope, continuing the rope he’d been using on Chrom’s arm to wrap around his chest and pull his arms tight against his back. Then he looped the rope between his armpits and over his shoulders. He tied off the rope behind Chrom and then grabbed another, pushing Chrom effortlessly to the floor. He straddled Chrom’s chest, barely sitting on it as he brought Chrom’s legs together in front of him and bound his ankles. Then he used the rest of the rope to tie behind Chrom’s head, looping back down to tie at his ankles, leaving Chrom hunched over.

Chrom snarled behind the gag, fighting his bonds.

Basilio observed his struggles for a moment, eyes appreciating his rigging, checking the tightness, thoughtfully placing his fingers between the rope and Chrom’s skin to test it before deciding it was loose enough. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out another cloth and tied it over Chrom’s eyes.

Chrom felt worried as Basilio lifted him up with one strong arm. He heard the curtains in the corner jingle before he was softly placed on the ground.

“Looking good, small king. Remember to be more aware of your surroundings. Assassins don’t show mercy. You lost this round, so accept your punishment for a while.” Basilio ruffled his hair and then the curtains jingled once more, most likely hiding Chrom from view by any who’d stumble into the room.

Yeah, right. Like he was going to just sit still and allow Basilio to have the last laugh. He grunted as he thrashed and fought his bonds, but the way his arms were bound didn’t even allow him access to any knots. And the way he was bent forward kept him from rolling around on the ground to search for some sort of tool to get free.

Chrom rocked side-to-side, forward and back, letting out a surprised shout as he fell back into… well, something softer than he was expecting. The something soft made a sound similar to the way Chrom sounded with his gag. He began to squirm again, trying to sit back up, but he couldn’t manage it. The something (no! someone!) moved, sending Chrom’s head to hit the floor. He groaned from the impact and made a frustrated sound.

He was startled as he felt something groping his face. Chrom figured whoever was inside here with him was aiming for his blindfold, finally hooking a finger under it and pulling it from over Chrom’s eyes.

Lon’qu had his back to Chrom, his ropes bound more intricately than Chrom’s felt. The ropes were thick and reinforced multiple times, and as Chrom looked up, he saw Lon’qu sporting a rope bit gag. Lon’qu glanced over his shoulder at Chrom, looking mildly disinterested, confirming he’d removed the blindfold before shifting slowly back around to face him.

He murmured behind the gag, shrugging his shoulders, clearly used to this type of treatment. Lon’qu didn’t seem worried about his bondage. He’d removed the blindfold Basilio had put on him at some point, the two blindfolds left on the floor.

Chrom bared his teeth, muttering incomprehensibly, trying to ask him to remove his gag. They might be able to get out of here if they worked together. And frankly, Chrom found it irritating not being able to communicate.

Lon’qu stared for a moment.

At first Chrom wasn’t sure if Lon’qu didn’t understand him or if he thought the idea was stupid, but he bent his head forward and bared his own teeth noiselessly.

He didn’t need to say anything. Chrom understood.

Lon’qu had been bound and gagged longer. Lon’qu wanted to be ungagged first.

Chrom sighed and nodded his head in agreement, wiggling his hands from his place on the floor.

Lon’qu shifted his body, trying to get the knot Chrom needed to undo as close to him as he could manage. Chrom shifted slightly too, wiggling his fingers blindly, searching for Lon’qu’s knots.

It was difficult for Chrom to undo the knot with only one hand, but after what felt like half an hour of straining to get the knot free, it came loose. And like a cascading domino effect, the rope bit gag loosened, and Lon’qu pushed it out with his tongue. He flexed his jaw for a few minutes, looking down at Chrom who wriggled expectantly.

“What.” Lon’qu said flatly.

Chrom squirmed in his frustration, baring his teeth again.

“Basilio does this all the time.” Lon’qu grunted, looking over Chrom’s bondage in the dim closet. “He calls it ‘training’; however, I have my doubts.” He shivered. “I’ve learned much in escaping and watching my surroundings… but this is almost a daily event for me.” He sighed, flexing his muscles, testing his bonds again. “Turn your back to me.”

Chrom scowled, unwilling to take orders, but Lon’qu was more experienced in these matters than he was. So, he turned to face the curtain and listened to the scuffing and shuffling as Lon’qu moved behind him. He almost jumped as he felt Lon’qu sharp teeth graze his arm. He looked over his shoulder disapprovingly, watching Lon’qu’s head bobbing as he tried to peel the knot loose.

Lon’qu put his whole focus on freeing Chrom from his ropes, knowing his own was more complex and difficult. He figured this would be the fastest approach.

And after ages of Lon’qu nibbling at the rope, he freed Chrom’s arms.

Chrom spent the next few minutes pulling rope from his body, untangling himself as quickly as he could.

“Move slowly and purposefully. The faster you move, the worse the tangles get.” Lon’qu warned.

Chrom finally removed the gag and spat out the cloth in his mouth, flexing his jaw as Lon’qu did while the still bound mate glared. “Give me a second.”

“Basilio might leave me in here for days, but he always returns when you most want him not to. Release me now, so I may escape.” Lon’qu turned around, showing off the extremely complex rope. “Besides, these are going to be more time consuming than yours.”

Now that Chrom was finally free, staring down at it all, he didn’t know where to begin. He started by loosening the rope forcing Lon’qu forward, then released his ankles. Then he followed up by unbinding his chest and finally spent the majority of his time undoing all the rope keeping Lon’qu’s arms and wrists under wraps.

Once Lon’qu was free, and they pulled back the curtain, light pouring over them, Chrom noted the rope marks on Lon’qu’s skin. It was stark against his darker tanned skin, red accenting it’s presence on his body. They both groaned to stand, Lon’qu having been bound for… days, perhaps? While Chrom only a few short hours.

“Let’s get out of here.” Chrom said, striding to the door once he finally stretched his muscles some.

Lon’qu grabbed his shoulder in a vice grip and tugged him back. “We be careful. Basilio would not hesitate to snatch us up again.”

Chrom nodded, gulping slightly. Basilio incurred this fear in Lon’qu. It made Chrom rethink keeping Basilio as an ally. Especially after this whole ordeal. “Does he mean… harm? Should I be worried?”

“Basilio is a great warring king and a formidable master. This was all fun for him, and he met nothing untoward.” Lon’qu peeked out the door and led the way back down the hallway Chrom had come previously. “That said… yes. You should be worried.”

“Now, now. I’m not that bad.”

Lon’qu froze in his tracks as Basilio’s voice came around the corner. He craned his neck only to find Basilio’s large hand snatch him by his shirt and pull him into a one-armed choke hold.

“You freed Lon’qu and yourself. Impressive.” Basilio said, walking around the corner to fully face Chrom, one giant sized man overshadowing the shorter king. He did seem genuinely surprised at seeing them in the hallway.

Chrom changed his stance, preparing for a defensive maneuver.

Basilio raised his free hand in surrender. “Hold now. I was teaching you about the importance of teamwork, little king.”

Lon’qu grunted, his hands pulling vainly against Basilio's arm around his neck. He looked at Chrom. But Chrom couldn’t quite read his expression.

Chrom calmed a little. “You… were? I guess that makes sense.”

Lon’qu scoffed at Chrom, rolling his eyes before gasping for air as Basilio increased the pressure. He pulled more fervently against Basilio’s arm.

Basilio chortled, pulling his head back and letting out a loud below. “You passed! You should be proud.”

“Well… thank you… for your lesson.” Chrom bowed a little. He needed Basilio’s support, no matter how he felt about the man. He needed to show his respect. After he bowed, Basilio released Lon’qu to stand next to Chrom.

“Take Lon’qu with you. He’s had a great many training sessions with me over the years. He’ll be a great asset.” Basilio grinned deviously. “I will need to test you both later.” He laughed.

Chrom chuckled too, feeling a little less anxious. “I think you might’ve given me a new fetish.” He joked.

Lon’qu stared at him like he was positively and certifiably insane.

Basilio’s smile changed slightly, walking forward and ruffling Chrom’s hair. “Be on alert, little king.” And he left, heading into his bedroom.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Lon’qu snapped.

“What!”

“You realise what you just did to yourself, didn’t you?”

“I was joking.”

“Basilio doesn’t take jokes well. Now he’s going to do something worse.” Lon’qu walked down the hall, putting as much distance as he could between the two of them. “Do me a huge favor and stay as far away as humanly possible from me.” Before vanishing right out of sight.

Chrom sighed, rolling his eyes. He walked down the corridor he’d travelled before, returning to Robin.

Once he arrived, he told Robin what happened and what Basilio said, but Robin simply shook his head and bent back over his book. “Come now, Chrom,” Robin said, “Basilio pulled the teamwork plan out of nowhere.”

“You think so?” Chrom asked, sitting on the bed, facing Robin.

“I’d trust Lon’qu on this one. He’s had much more experience with Basilio. Anything he says should be taken as gospel, considering Basilio is…” Robin bit his lower lip, worry clouding his face, “hard to read is a polite way of putting it.”

Chrom scoffed, but he didn’t completely disagree. There was something foreboding about what Basilio had said before he left them. He’d need to be more careful in the future...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in the Fire Emblem franchise.


End file.
